


Rude Awakening

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [46]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Backstory, Blood and Injury, Choking, Comfort, Comfort Food, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fights, Fist Fights, Found Family, Gen, Head Injury, Home Invasion, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lies, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Open to Interpretation, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Personification of Death, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Post-lawsuit, Presumed Dead, Secrets, Self-Defense, Shock, Strangers, Strangulation, Theft, Tsunami (9-1-1 TV), Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Prompt: After the lawsuit Buck is all alone and all his attempts to get the team to see his side fail miserably. One night while trying to sleep, there is someone standing at the foot of Buck's bed. The intruder is suddenly on Buck, trying to strangle him. Buck ends up playing dead and when the guy lets go, Buck unleashes his own rage and beats his attacker to a pulp. Battered and bleeding, Buck calls Eddie who is furious until he gets that something is very wrong. Everyone comes running fast
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 343





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> *Attention* This story was hard for me the writer to make and review so please exercise discretion in reading this. Ensure you are prepared, okay?
> 
> Buck has pretty much a mental breakdown, panic attack, or goes into shock take your pick. 
> 
> *Executive decision* Everyone comforts Buck no exceptions.
> 
> Also some might see it as OOC for them but the tag is there so that people won't complain if they don't like my characterization of Buck or the others
> 
> I kinda altered the prompt but really is that so much of a surprise by now?

**_Rude Awakening_ **

Work wasn't the same since Buck came back after the lawsuit. It was a stupid idea that got him nowhere and just made more problems. 

If you asked him buck couldn't tell you why or well he'd refuse to. Finding out what Bobby had done hurt worse than the truck.

Why couldn't they see it from his side? Buck always tried to do the same for everybody else and give the benefit of the doubt.

Hen was his main lifeline once he came back but Buck knew things were probably hard for her and Karen. Chim while being the most understanding during the litigation was more quiet in his support now in comparison.

Bobby threw everything he could at Buck from cleaning to repairs to the more boring and quote unquote safe public relations aspects of their job. But Buck took it in stride, he wasn't playing around, the job mattered so much to him. Didn't he see?

And then there was Eddie. He was different ever since back at Howie's Market. It had shocked Buck more so after the fact in he'd never seen that kind of anger in Eddie before even when not directed at Buck. 

He got off his shift then nodded a silent bye to the only people who willingly talked to him and left.

Why couldn't Bobby and Eddie just talk to him? It felt like karma had backhanded him. He did one thing and made a big mess.

At least the rain that was predicted for tonight was a valid excuse for him not to go out if Maddie offered. He didn't feel like doing anything anyways.

Buck got home, forced himself to eat something decent, and went to bed. The sound of the rain periodically battering his window was oddly calming. Rain hadn't hurt him or anyone he loved. It was the ocean and the tide. 

Christopher was falling off the truck again. No. No he wasn't. Buck managed to jump in a lot faster this time and got him.

It had to be a dream. He'd screwed up the first time.

Buck made sure Chris' head stayed above the water as he fought the current to get them both back to safety.

The other survivors were desperately reaching out but Buck couldn't swim hard enough or fast enough. He used all of his strength to push his tired body until finally two of the others got ahold of Christopher's hands.

He was safe.

But Buck wasn't. 

Christopher shouted as no one else could reach Buck.

Drained of what energy he had left Buck was sinking and moving. He drifted downward and back. There was no up. 

In his last seconds as Buck struggled not to take in water he thought of Christopher, Maddie, and Eddie. They were safe.

It felt like the water around him was trying to force its way into him. His chest hurt from straining to breathe. Buck thrashed out against death's warm hands trying to force his last breath out.

Deaths eyes were the oddest shade of green. Not a hollowed black or a deep bloody red.

That was when Buck realized he wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Do- Fu- Str-" Buck heard?

Buck grabbed at the hands around his throat desperately.

Holding his breath had been a big mistake but he didn't know.

He was already straining from fighting his nightmare and now he was going to die for real.

Buck threw one good punch as whoever it was flinched but doubled their efforts in anger. The gloved hands around his neck were even tighter now and Buck couldn't get a good breath in like he needed so badly to do.

He took at much air in while struggling until he got an idea and hoped it would work.

He continued to thrash about until he slowed and did as he'd decided to, feigning passing out. 

He felt the hands still on him as he waited still as a stone.

Buck slackened his body and prayed they would fall for it.

They clenched their fingers harshly but Buck refused to move or show pain. Just a little bit longer. Move away. Come on.

He heard and felt them turn. 

First off of him and then off of the bed entirely.

They hadn't checked his pulse or to hear and feel his breath. 

In their eagerness to get at Buck's valuables near his bed on the dresser and nightstand Buck could crack his eyes open. 

With them turned he went on the offensive and jumped up.

It must have startled them since soon with buck on top of them they were shouting and elbowing him but Buck didn't stop.

He got a hold of them and wrestled them to the ground.

They didn't seem to have any weapon on them thankfully.

With them on the ground he heard a grunt and got up to try getting away and to grab his phone before leaving for the hallway.

Buck tripped, no, they grabbed his leg as Buck went down rough on his knees gritting his teeth as he turned back to them trying to get up.

He acted.

They punched at him while Buck tried getting them in a headlock. He thought he had them when a fist came ramming back to hit Buck's nose and teeth.

With his grip lost on them Buck fell back and heard a thump.

When he got up ready to continue because he may not want to hurt other people but he would defend himself and fight Buck noticed they had stopped moving entirely themselves.

Blood was on the side of their mask visible even with it on in the low light of his bedroom.

He stayed there frozen in place for seconds that felt like forever.

Before Buck knew it his shaky hands had found his phone and hit one of his speed dial options.

Thunder roared after a flash illuminated Buck's shadow over them like some old time movie he'd skip over on the TV.

They were dead.

He'd killed them.

Buck felt himself ready to vomit but locked that down fast.

"What do you want Buck? I'm not gonna just forgive what-" Eddie said out if breath.

Why was he out of breath and who was in the background?

"I killed them." Buck whispered.

It was a confession.

"What? Who? Buck." Eddie's annoyance was gone and now replaced with skepticism. 

"There's- blood."

The logical part of Buck's brain that checked out would have told him he was going into shock.

"This better not be some sick joke Buck. That's low." Eddie said. He sounded so angry.

"I- help- please. I don't- I didn't-" for the life of him Buck couldn't formulate a complete sentence.

"I'm on my way. Are you home? Just- be careful. I gotta make a call first." Eddie almost sounded sincere for a second there.

But Buck had this feeling he was only coming to throw it in his face. Buck was a murderer.

In all his experiences with saving people and helping others Buck had never felt like this. It was worsw then when he was told to completely incapacitated his opponent in training before.

He didn't move from where he was on his knees by the bed.

Buck didn't move. It was like he couldn't. Moving would break some spell upon the air.

This wasn't real. 

But it was. It happened.

He should get up. Buck needed to turn on the light and check them out. He was a first responder damn it. It was what he did day in and day out.

Buck swallowed for what could have been the dozenth time.

It was hard to see anything.

When had he started crying? 

Had he already been crying?

Why didn't he notice before?

He finally managed to will himself to stand but his feet were rooted into the fucking floor.

It was like it took too long for his brain to tell his body what to do.

The nightstand clock was gone, it possibly fell in the struggle.

What time was it?

How long had it been since the phone call he'd made?

Where was Eddie?

Buck finally, finally was able to get himself over to the light switch avoiding getting too close to the body.

It didn't turn on. He flicked it once more with the same result.

The sound of the door opening downstairs surprised Buck as a light streaked through the loft.

"Buck? The doors open." 

Eddie. 

"Eddie." Buck managed to get past his lips. Did he even hear?

He'd know what to do right? Would he turn Buck in? 

"Buck. Are you okay?" Eddie came up the stairs quickly.

The light from his phone shone as Buck shielded his eyes. 

He'd been accustomed to the dull light from farther buildings. 

"Your neck." Eddie said, coming closer squinting himself.

Eddie's light followed Buck's eyes to the prone form of the intruder still on the ground.

"Shit."

Eddie looked to hesitate for a second between checking on Buck better or the body.

But in the end even a dead person came before Buck.

Why wouldn't they really? 

He shouldn't have called Eddie. 

Now he'd really get arrested like he shouted in the store. Buck couldn't cause more problems for Eddie. He should just turn himself in and save the trouble.

"You should leave." He said.

"No. Buck, it's gonna be alright. Sit down. Breathe. They're not gonna hurt you anymore." Eddie said, leaning over them.

Was he shielding the body from Buck or blocking his view? 

"Because they're dead." Buck whispered more to himself than anything. 'I killed them.' 

"Hello, this is off duty firefighter Eddie Diaz of the 118. I need to report an incident. I need an ambulance at the residence of Evan Buckley. Yes. I can't get him to talk much but the intruder is unconscious and his pulse is weak. I'm not sure. Head trauma from an altercation possibly there's blood on the dresser. The vic- resident is in shock. Yes. Please. Power is out to the building, we're unarmed. No. I'm removing the mask now to further check the wound my phone is my light source." Eddie said as Buck looked on and followed orders, or tried to.

It was then that some of the words got to Buck. His mind was still cloudy as he came back to himself. Eddie was going to call him a victim but he didn't. 

"The injury has stopped bleeding. I'm now going to check for an I.D. but I doubt-" Eddie reached into his back pocket. "Umm. Their name is Phineas Quinn, a 42 year old male. I'm returning the license to his wallet. Pulse is steady but he still has not awoken yet." Eddie said while turning to look at Buck. 

Help was on the way. A cruiser and an ambulance.

"Buck. Are you bleeding? I can only see your neck. Did he do anything else? Are you hurt?" Eddie came to get on his knees in front of Buck now.

Buck's eyes weren't completely focused and kept drifting to the guy. But he seemed more aware than when Eddie first got there.

"He's alive?" He questioned.

"Yeah buck." At that Eddie's eyes had shown an understanding of what Buck had been thinking. "He's going to be okay, so are you. You were defending yourself Buck."

"I didn't mean to. It happened so fast." Buck swallowed again.

"And you protected yourself. It's not your fault. Even if you did- you didn't intend for him to get hurt. You're in the right here buck." Eddie said not caring if dispatch heard bits. His phone wasn't on speaker and still on the floor lighting the room upward from where he'd put it.

"I could have helped him. I should have- I tried but." Buck started saying, he couldn't stop.

"No. No. Shh. It's okay. You were in shock. You couldn't think straight even with training. And with what he probably did you have reason to avoid him. But knowing you if you could you'd have tried anyways. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. We're gonna wait for the police and paramedics. I'm right here."

"I'm sorry-"

"Not right now. I've got your back, remember? I'm here."

"For the lawsuit."

"It doesn't matter. I've got you. Are you having trouble breathing or does your neck hurt any?"

"Yeah. I can breathe but it hurts." Buck admitted finally.

"That makes sense. You've got a giant bruise around your neck. We'll get you looked at too. They should be sending two ambulances right now."

Once the first of the paramedics came they chose to take the more severely injured patient. Eddie would have argued but the more distance between this man and Buck the better.

They stayed there as finally the officer showed up.

"Mr. Buckley, Mr. Diaz. I'm officer Noah. I'm here for your statements. I'll be taking them separately." She said.

"I'm not leaving him alone. He can barely talk right now. Can it wait till the paramedics get here?" Eddie asked.

"I'll give them a few minutes. But I need these statements to file this report." She said while looking at Buck. "You want a glass of water Mr. Buckley?"

"I- yeah." He croaked, and nodded when his voice failed.

"I'll be right back." Eddie went to get it quickly but also hesitantly looked at Buck and the officer.

On one hand buck probably could use it a lot but he didn't want him scared or to say something he'd regret.

"Don't strain your voice Buck. Your vocal chords could be injured." It served its purpose of warning Buck without being too obvious as Eddie finally went.

"That's nasty bruising sir."

The blood thinners had made it worse. No doubt it'd take almost a week for Buck to look normal. Feeling normal was going to be a different thing entirely.

Eddie had to control his temper as a thought crossed his mind. 

The guy could have hurt Buck worse. All it'd take was one bad scratch or cut and their positions could have easily been reversed.

He returned with the glass as the officer was looking around.

The second team arrived to treat Buck as officer Noah took Eddie aside to talk to him then.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"He called me. I thought he was playing a joke but then I wasn't sure. I realized he was in shock when I got here and saw him, he'd called me instead of 911."

"What did he say exactly?"

Eddie knew they could look up the phone records and listen. Hell they could track his GPS and find where he was. Fuck.

"He- He said he killed them. But obviously he wasn't in his right mind. He was too scared to check on them. I did once I got here and then made sure Buck was okay." Eddie said.

"And where were you when he called?" She asked him.

"Hanging out with a friend." It was mostly the truth. "Names Lena Bosko, another firefighter"

"Alright. If we've got any more questions we'll come ask you."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded.

The paramedics were treating Buck. He'd need an x-ray to ensure nothing internal but his lip was sealed now and he had a brace on for his dominant fist and his neck until transport.

"I can get your statement at the hospital Mr. Buckley. I'll be escorting you." Officer Noah said.

"Are you riding in the back with him?" A paramedic asked.

"Yeah. I need to call his sister and our boss but I'll hold off for an hour, they should be asleep." Eddie said while following.

He didn't leave Buck's side. He'd need to think about his truck but that wasn't for now.

It was partially lucky he already had Carla sitting Christopher overnight if not because he was out fighting during this.

His own injuries weren't too bad and Eddie hadn't actually fought this guy in order to need to be checked over himself. He'd be lucky to pass off a lie about work being the cause if they did confiscate his clothes as evidence for what happened.

They were silent on the trip.

Eddie gave buck reassuring looks and squeezed his good hand and leg comfortingly.

He had been off looking for trouble, blowing off steam while it had found Buck who was home alone trying to rest peacefully. Irony was cruel.

Eddie didn't want to think about the chance he hadn't picked up or heard Buck's call now. 

Buck sounded so small before, it just felt wrong. He looked to Buck for support and understanding. It was natural to offer them back to his friend. 

Lawsuit or not. Argument or not. Leaving or not. If buck needed him then Eddie would be there.

He was out in the waiting room after the x-ray. Carla would see his message of 'sorry something came up, I'll pay you double for more hours.' She deserved it really for all her help.

He'd wait another thirty minutes for six to call Maddie and Bobby.

Buck couldn't go in. He could but he didn't want to leave buck alone or risk being found out. Eddie felt like the biggest asshole right now. He was. 

It took Buck getting beat up and nearly strangled for him to realize he'd been way too harsh on his friend. Eddie just felt so much at once and blew up. 

He needed help. The street fighting wasn't even working like it had before. It was why he was awake sure but he would still have answered hopefully and found Chris a sitter by calling the others or having Pepa come over. If anything Eddie might have not answered to hide his nightly activities and injuries or been too drunk or busy or high from a fight to listen right, help.

All this ran though Eddie's head as he guessed officer Noah was finally questioning Buck.

* * *

"Start from the beginning please. Take your time but don't spare details if possible alright. Are you really?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was having a nightmare. I thought I was drowning and felt hands on my neck. I woke up to him on me trying to strangle me. It was dark but some light was coming from my windows."

"Okay. The power was out, and Mr. Quinn didn't have any tools or weapons? Your door was forced open with something but the alarm was dead." She said.

"Yes ma'am. I saw it when we left. I don't know why but I guess maybe he felt like it was his only chance. If I woke up he'd have to fight or run from me and I'm pretty big, some people find it intimidating. I was so startled by it I couldn't fight back and decided to play dead."

"That could have ended up worse, we don't advise it but he seemed to be a first timer so he fell for it. He didn't actually want you dead just incapacitated I believe. Then you two started fighting correct?" She asked.

"Yeah. I surprised him and got him on the ground. Then I was going to call for help. He tripped me then I got him in a wrestling hold but he hit my face hard and I didn't realize but he'd busted my lip. I let go and he lost his balance. He was on the floor not moving when I turned back. I called Eddie I guess but I didn't remember it at the time. I couldn't make myself move to check on him." Buck forced out.

"So to be clear you didn't hit him once he was down right?"

"No. I left him alone. I- I would have helped but I- then finally Eddie got there and called it in. And you arrived after that." 

"You believed he was dead."

"Yes. I was scared. Even if it was me just defending myself, I didn't want to hurt him or kill him." Buck said feeling uneasy again. 

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Buckley. It sounds like a burglary gone wrong, attempted strangulation and you defended yourself. Once Quinn wakes we'll get his statement and arrest him. He's showing signs of recovering. Rest up sir. He won't be bothering you or anyone for a long time." She turned to leave.

With that buck could finally have Eddie come in and join him.

"Hey. Are you alright? Did they give you anything for the pain?" He asked once he was seated.

"Yeah. I was stupid though. He could have died." Buck said.

"You're not stupid, you're human. We make mistakes. It was a lot to go through. I'm gonna call Maddie and Cap. You can't go in today and they'd want to know you're okay." Eddie said.

"I- I'll call Maddie. You can talk to Bobby."

"Buck?" She sounded groggy.

"Hey Maddie. Sorry, did I wake you?" Buck asked.

"Yeah. I fell asleep doing laundry. What time is it?" She yawned.

"It's 6:33 in the morning."

"Did you have a nightmare. I thought you went in late today? You usually sleep like the dead." Maddie asked with a smile.

"You could say that." Buck laughed. It hurt a little.

"Buck. What happened?" His voice didn't sound right. 

"I was attacked. I woke up to some dude trying to- ta strangle me." Buck said.

Maddie gasped. If she wasn't sitting down she'd have needed to. Buck grimaced. "Sorry."

"No. You've got nothing to be sorry about. What's your room number or are you at the station filing a report?" She was already getting up from what he heard.

"I didn't see it. Let me ask Eddie. What's the room number again? Oh, 308. It looks worse than it is Maddie. I'm fine." He tried to soothe her. He didn't want to bother her but she deserved to know and he did want her here.

"Your voice doesn't sound fine. I'm coming. I'm glad you're okay buck," Maddie hung up.

She could have woken up to her brother no longer being alive. The thought sent chills through her as she went to her car.

Eddie was ending his conversation with Bobby.

"No Cap. I'm gonna stay with him. If he'll let me and the hospital staff don't try kicking me out. I'm sorry for such short notice. He'll be okay. He's alive but pretty shaken up." He said.

Buck couldn't hear what Bobby said that got a confused face out of Eddie and he couldn't guess.

"Yeah. We'll see you in a bit. I'll tell you if we leave so you can meet us at mine. Or wherever he decides to stay until his place is cleared." Eddie told Bobby.

He hung up and looked at Buck. "I'm- I'll stay if you're okay with that. Carla's gonna drop off Chris at school in a while and I can have Pepa pick him up after if I have to. I don't want you alone."

"No. It's cool. But- thanks for earlier. I didn't want you getting in this, I'm sorry. You've got better things than this on your night off." Buck said.

"I'd take this over a beer any night. You needed help, and I was an asshole before. The lawsuit was hard but I should have called you anyway. I'm glad you're okay."

"You really did go to jail?" Buck asked confused.

"I- did." Eddie forced out.

"I'm sorry you didn't think I'd answer. I- it could have been an emergency. I'd at least have checked if you did." Buck said. 

Eddie scooted closer.

"I think a part of me knew that but- You didn't say anything incriminating right? Sometimes you think you did something wrong but that's not actually how it was." Eddie had to ask.

"I didn't. I told the truth but I really didn't mean for him to get that hurt. I wanted to help but I couldn't. It was worse than the nightmare." Buck swallowed even though it still hurt a bit.

"What nightmare?"

Buck looked at Eddie and his expression alone told him what it was about. Eddie sighed.

"Buck." His brow softened.

"I got Chris on the truck, but I couldn't swim anymore. Then I was drowning and woke up." Buck avoided looking at Eddie instead his eyes roamed the hospital room for a distraction.

"Jesus Christ Buck. That's- that's horrible. That's bad enough, but waking up to that. I'd kick his ass if I could. The tsunami wasn't your fault. The lawsuit got out of hand for all of us. But this, this isn't your fault either, alright?"

Eddie looked at Buck until he looked back into Eddie's eyes.

He waited for Buck.

Buck knew what he wanted buck to say, for him to understand.

"It wasn't my fault." Just because he said it didn't mean he believed it fully yet but it did make him feel better at least.

With that finally Buck could ask. "Where were you? You sounded out of breath and there were people talking. I wasn't all there but I remember that part."

"I- I had a beer with Bosko. Shot the shit, but when I heard you say that, it didn't feel right. I had to be sure even if it was a trick or a nightmare. I should have known you wouldn't do that though. It's good that I did come over. You were in no shape to deal with it alone, and that's normal Buck. Firefighter or not, first responder or not, you would have helped if you could." Eddie said putting his hand on Buck's leg gently hoping he got it.

"Did I ever tell you about me trying out for the Seals?"

"No. I don't think so. I heard someone maybe Chim say something like that but he didn't say much though really."

"I was good, like real good. They said I was top candidate material and there's only a few spots anyways. The physical part was easy, hard but I was great. The training, following orders wasn't easy but I managed. They said I could work on it more. Then they had this psych test thingy."

"Yeah. Sounds similar." Eddie said looking at Buck, nodding. 

"I barely passed on that. In a situation, I'd always protect my team and myself that wasn't a lie but- I didn't want to kill people. How dumb is that? I signed up for it and didn't think of that." Buck laughed but it was barely that though. "They told me to fight my classmate till one of us couldn't keep going. I choked. That was the last straw." 

"It happens. More than you think. I saw some others in basic training do similar. Not everyone can do that, it's what makes you you though buck. I knew what I signed up for but it didn't make it easier. Taking a life, even when it's an enemy in war, it does something to you. Every time. I'm sure Athena probably knows that too, she's a Sargent, how long has she been on the force for? You're the kindest person I know, and the strongest."

"I- thanks. I don't feel very strong right now. I was crying, I barely had a bruise and I was crying."

"Emotional pain is just as bad as physical. I'm here. If you need to talk. If you need anything. I'm sorry I avoided you before."

"It hurt when you did. I tried to understand it. But- I tried apologizing at the store and then you- I never wanted any of you to feel like that though. I swear."

"You were trying to get your job back. I didn't try very hard to understand you like a friend would have." Eddie looked away.

"Mr. Buckley, a Ms. Buckley is here to see you." A nurse motioned Maddie to join them.

"God, you weren't kidding." She said, taking a look at his neck.

"It's mainly the blood thinners. The bruisings gonna take time but they said I was really lucky."

She fought throwing herself at him and hugging him but remained in control and slowly came to the other side of the bed before gently embracing him.

"It wasn't the best news to wake up to but-." She frowned.

"Sorry Mads." She kissed his forehead at that, in answer.

"He called you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah. I came when I heard him. He sounded off." Eddie said.

"Thanks. Chim's in the waiting room." She said.

"I'm gonna go. I'll be back in a while- shit. My truck's still at Buck's." Eddie said.

"Take my car." Maddie passed over her keys to him.

"I'll be quick. I need to get some clothes for Buck while I go home and change real quick and explain things to Carla." Eddie left with one last glance back.

He had to fight the urge to go find Quinn. That wouldn't help things. The sooner he was back with Buck the better.

"Chim. I'm gonna go home real quick. You can go in." Eddie told him as he passed.

"Eddie is that Buck's blood?" Chim looked at his sleeve. It was barely anything really.

"No. It's the other guys. Buck's okay. He looks bad but I don't blame him." He shook his head.

"The medication." Chim agreed.

With that Eddie was heading towards the elevator and Chim moved to join the siblings.

"Hey. Someone order a get well soon bear?" Chim peeked in.

Buck gave him a flat look.

"Okay. So they only had pink ones left." He smiled. 

Buck shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Thanks Chim."

"Anytime bud. So, how bad does the other guy look. Or wait how does that go again. You're supposed to say that. I haven't had my coffee yet, I came straight over when I heard."

"The officer said he was recovering from the hit to his head but that was mostly it. And your coffee order is worse than mine. That's saying something." Buck started to smile but stopped and checked his lip. 

"That's what he gets for messing with a Buckley. You two are fighters. I'm glad you're okay buck." Chim patted buck's arm.

"Did Eddie seem off to you?" Buck asked Chimney.

"I'm sure he would be. Getting this news wasn't easy and he saw things first hand right after." Maddie said beside him.

"No. I meant, like he was hiding something. I don't know. I might just be thinking things." Buck shrugged, not really sure.

"Well he said the blood on his sleeve was from the other guy but I saw a bruise under the other sleeve. He got there after it already happened right?" Chim questioned as Buck thought.

"Yeah he was already out. It wasn't from work?" Buck asked.

"Not that I know of. Hasn't been anything serious enough to do that, we'd have treated him and it looked too fresh." Chim said. "But enough about that. You on the good stuff? They know about your blood thinners and any interactions right?"

"Yeah. We told the paramedics and I made sure the doctor put it on my chart if they didn't see it. They're working good." Buck said.

They talked with him about what they'd done and planned to do. Maddie had work later along with chim but they would call him and come by though. 

They'd seen Eddie on his way in and managed to get his keys. They could work to get his truck there ready for them later. 

Eddie had only taken half an hour. Bobby and Hen came in at the same time as he returned. 

"Hey Buckaroo." Hen took the seat vacated by Chim as Bobby slowly came into the room.

"Hi Hen."

"That looks like it hurts? They treating you good?" She asked.

"I think I could use some more. I don't think it's working anymore." Buck said.

"We'll page them and ask what's up. When Chim said you were in the hospital I gotta admit I thought the worst, but you put up a fight huh?" She hugged him.

"Ow." Buck hissed a bit. He pulled her back in for the hug before she could leave. "No. Thanks. It's not that bad." She smiled and tried it again.

"Alright. Eddie said something about scrounging up food but i brought his bag in." Hen said tilting her head towards the floor.

"Buck." Bobby said.

"Yeah Bobby" Buck nodded.

"I'm more than glad you're okay. I-"

"I'm gonna go see what's taking so long. Be back in a minute." Hen got up.

She gave Bobby a look Buck couldn't see with her back turned before leaving. 

"If you had gotten hurt worse. I might not have been able to tell you this, I overstepped."

"You didn't think I was ready. But I am Bobby. You gotta see that." Buck said. 

"Yeah that. But also, I shouldn't have treated you like an outcast. The others followed my lead," Bobby admitted.

"I knew you'd come around eventually. I had hoped so." Buck said, his voice was soft and scratchy.

"I was acting immature. You didn't deserve that." Bobby said.

"Well, we all do things that can have unintended outcomes." Buck said squinting. 

"No. The lawsuit was justified. I shouldn't have stood in your way. I won't be anymore. It's sad that this is what it took to open my eyes. I'm sorry about that." Bobby said taking Buck's hand.

"Thanks Bobby. I can't seem to stop crying today." Buck raised his eyebrows. That's when he noticed Bobby was too.

"Yeah. Maybe it's allergies. Or it's just one of those days where crying is the right thing to do." Bobby said lips tight. 

"I think there's something up with Eddie Cap." Buck said, the tears were gone but the sadness was still there though.

"What do you mean?"

"Chim noticed bruising that he couldn't place on work. I heard other people arguing behind him in something like a bar but it couldn't have been that though because it was way too early and he said he was drinking."

"Buck that just sounds like-"

"No Bobby. We were close. I hope we still are. But I know something isn't right. You gotta trust me on that. If I can't help him then one of you has to." Buck said dead serious.

"I- I'll try to remember if I noticed anything and ask him about it. Don't worry too much."

Bobby put a hand on Buck's shoulder.

He flinched. It wasn't from the hand near his throat but the pain starting to come back now. 

"Worrying about family isn't something you can turn off easy." Buck looked down.

And didn't Bobby know that.

"Leave that to us. Focus on healing up first then you can help us if there is something. You're right, you do know Eddie well." Bobby told him before Hen and Eddie came back.

"Was there an emergency you two had to help with?" Bobby asked them as a joke.

"No. This guy got every single thing Buck might like from the cafeteria. He would have needed extra hands if I didn't show up." Hen said holding two trays with another on top.

Eddie had similar.

"Hospital food is horrible Eddie, you know that." Buck laughed.

"Which is why we're busting you out the first chance we get. But in the mean time, you need to eat something and I could eat too." Eddie said, shrugging.

"We're gonna head off. Gotta get ready and find replacements for you two." Bobby said getting up.

"Call or text us updates. That goes for both of you. See ya later." Hen pointed between them as she followed.

They ate in relative silence with some small talk about Christopher and how it'd be better at work with Buck back.

"So anything happen recently?" Buck asked having finished one and a half of the plates. Most of it could be taken if he got released earlier than expected. And Eddie ate a solid two also.

"What do you mean? Work's work. Chris is doing better. It'll be easier once your back, once you're ready." Eddie said.

"I was ready. That's not- did you have any rough calls? Ones I should have been there for, to help?" Buck wasn't falling for the bait, Eddie needed him not to.

"No. The others had my back. You take the time you need. Then we can have each other's backs again. Calls were okay, nothing too close." Eddie said. 

And wasn't that confirmation enough with what Buck knew.

"Mr. Buckley," his doctor came in just then.

"Good news?" Both him and Eddie asked at the same time.

"It depends on your perspective, I suppose. Your charts look fine. You can sign yourself out. But if anything comes up please return. The new medication will be for a few days, follow the instructions and you'll make a speedy recovery Mr. Buckley." Doctor Vance said.

"No offense, you guys do great work here. But I hope I never come back here." Buck said.

"No offense taken. We want our patients to stay healthy."

Now Buck could change into the clothes Eddie brought to let him borrow and leave to his house.

* * *

Buck was sitting down about to nap on the couch with Eddie moving about. 

He had planned to do chores last night apparently but things didn't happen that way.

A knock on the door was getting both him and Eddie to turn to it.

Eddie opened the door to Athena standing there.

"Hi Athena. Buck's-"

"I heard. Bobby told me before he left. I would have joined but someone had to get Harry to school." She put the container she'd brought into the table.

"Is that?" Buck asked while smelling the aroma in the air.

"Yes." Athena smirked.

"But your chili is for special occasions only. You said so." Buck got up. He knew he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but it meant so much.

"Which is why you two are sworn to secrecy. Come on Buck, you always have an appetite and this was a good test run for later on really," It was a lie, partially. She could make it in her sleep.

Buck looked forward to it every holiday when she was able to make it for them all.

"Thanks Athena." Buck came over to the table from where he was standing as she came in.

"Nonsense, you're helping me just as much. I'm getting bored staying at the house all week." She joked. "Plus one of you can wash this and bring it back once you're through. There's plenty."

She enjoyed a bowl as they talked together, Eddie was also brought into the conversation.

"And that's when I told them idiots they documented their own crime for us." She shook her head, earning their laugh.

Buck's throat was starting to hurt again. He'd need the medicine now. It was the perfect time since he'd read to eat before taking them too.

At Athena's look of worry and Eddie's raised brow buck sighed.

He finished his water first.

"You want to hear what happened." Buck guessed.

"No. You don't have to, but if you want to then I'm here to listen." Athena said, taking a drink.

"I had a nightmare and it wasn't entirely a dream. I woke up to someone's hand on my neck. I played dead which was dumb but it worked. We fought and he hit his head. I panicked and called Eddie instead of 911. Now we're here." It felt easier saying it now than it had been before.

"It wasn't dumb. We can't think rationally at times." She said.

"But I'm a firefighter, you're a cop. We have to have a level head in situations like that."

"Not when it's us. We have to cut ourselves some slack sometimes. It wouldn't be easy if you came to an accident and it was Maddie would it?" She continued, "You'd still try your best to be professional but either you or Bobby would make the call if you couldn't do it. You reacted like a person would buck because you are one. We aren't perfect." She patted his hand.

"I thought i killed him. I was so freaked out I didn't check. He could have died." Buck said.

"I shouldn't say he deserved it- he got more than he bargained for though. Even if he had died, it wouldn't have been your fault buck. But he didn't, he's alive and he's going to jail. If you need anything, and I mean anything, call me. Okay?" She said.

"I will. Thanks Athena. Can he press charges?" Buck asked. 

"He can try but even if he does they'd be hard to stick. You were only defending yourself and you didn't intend to kill him. If it came to that though and that's a big if, I'd be there or we'd have to get you a lawyer. But that's unlikely and a judge would see that." Athena told him honestly.

The conversation shifted after that and she stayed for half a movie before she remembered she had to go see Micheal. 

"You were awful quiet earlier." Buck turned to Eddie.

"You'd have seen I was nodding and gave a yeah here and there but you were focused on her like I was. I didn't need to interject when she was right and you needed to hear it from someone not on the team." Eddie said.

"I think I'm starting to get it." Buck sighed. He was ready for that nap right about now.

"So, have you decided yet on how to explain that to Christopher?" Eddie asked, pointing at Buck's neck brace.

"Yeah. The truth, I don't want to lie to him. But I'll water it down a bit, I don't want to scare him."

"You never would. Get some sleep, on a bed. Chris will want to play and I know you can't stop yourself from saying yes to him." Eddie gave him a look.

"The guest room sounds awfully nice right now." He grinned.

Eddie watched him go and brought extra blankets and pillows from the hallway closet for Buck who was soon out.

Buck's dream was weird. It was like he was right back there.

He had Christopher in his arms. 

They swam to the truck.

Chris was up and safe.

Buck couldn't get a hand. 

He reached the hose.

They pulled him in. 

He was just getting close to-

"Buck?!" 

Christopher sounded way closer than he should.

"Shh. Chris, he's sleeping. He was tired. He'll be up in a bit."

Eddie? 

Eddie wasn't at the pier or on the fire truck though. What?

His eyes opened.

It was a dream.

The room wasn't his own.

"Eddie? Chris?" Buck asked.

"He's awake now!"

Eddie groaned as he fought a laugh though next to Chris.

"Sorry Buck. I told him to be quiet because you were here and it had the opposite effect." Eddie looked between them.

"Why do you have a neck brace on like Dee?" Christopher curiously asked, looking at him.

"I got hurt at my place. But I'm okay now. I'm gonna stay for a bit so it can be like a sleepover."

"A sleepover? Cool! Was it the stairs? We gotta be careful on the stairs, that's what dad says." Christopher told buck.

"Umm. Yeah. A guy pushed me down my stairs? He wasn't supposed to be in my loft"

"That's- That's bad, did you tell someone?" Christopher asked.

"I uh- i called your dad and he got the police. There's nothing to worry about now. Wanna play with your legos or did you have homework?" Buck asked getting up to properly greet Christopher after so long and hug him.

"It's history, dad hates history."

"I don't hate it. I'm just not good with it sometimes." Eddie corrected him with a smile.

"Well it's a good thing I love history. Or well looking up history to learn about stuff." Buck said.

Christopher hugged his leg and Buck bent down to hug him.

Eddie knew buck suspected something but he didn't know what he was doing yet. 

Getting that call had been a wake up really. If it had been about Christopher or someone else. If he'd have missed it or ignored it because he was fighting- he didn't like the idea one bit. He could have answered too late to actually help.

"Dad!"

"Yeah bud?" Eddie looked to where they were in the hallway now.

"Come on. After I finish my homework we can play." Christopher laughed.

Eddie had a lot to think about. "I'll be right there. I'm gonna finish with the drier first."

Buck's laughter and smile with Chris was a welcoming sight. It had been too long since he'd seen them like that. 

"Let me try and prove I'm not terrible at history." Eddie joked.

He knew the answer and took the win helping his son.

"See you're not bad daddy." Chris said while they continued on his next question. 

Buck didn't just give him the answer, he more so hinted at it and let Christopher figure it out.

"I'm done! Help me build a fire truck buck?" Chris asked.

"Sure thing buddy. It's gonna be the coolest, reddest, awesomest thing ever." Buck moved to pick up the box he stored them in next to the armchair.

Eddie sat back and watched judging their creations before getting roped in himself. 

He'd have to answer Buck's questioning looks eventually but in the meantime he had to be there for his friend. Eddie couldn't do that if he kept on fighting. It was starting to interfere with his life now.

Buck was right here with them now. He was a friend Eddie very well knew he and his son couldn't live without. He meant so much to them both.

Eddie needed help and so did Buck. Therapy wasn't looking so crazy right about now to him.

Would him going to therapy help get Buck to go too? It was worth a shot right? Even if it sounded unpleasant. He'd put up with worse.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really long for me to write.


End file.
